C'est ma faute
by Kaouru-chan
Summary: Bah c ma deuxième soyez zentils la prochaine promis c po une death "ca ressemble po à un rézumé ca po grave"


Titre : C'est ma faute

Auteur : Kao'chan

Genre : songdeathfic, triste

Disclamer : bah lé bo bishôs appartiennent à Bandaï, pi la chanson à Kyo ^^ alla.

Note : g voulu changé de registre é vala ce ke sa donne encore une Death…. L'en voulez po chui shooter à ca en ce moment….

C'est ma faute.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai trompé, mais je regrette.

Il est bien tard, je comprends  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours

Je te téléphone, tu refuses toujours de m'entendre, je te comprends.

_Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour_

Pourtant ce soir tu décrocheras, avant de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je peux te parler, tu as trop souffert, comme je regrette.

Plus on attend, plus c'est dur  
D'avouer qu'on a tous les torts  
  


Je te disais que je te comprenais que je souffre aussi, mais surtout que je regrettais mon geste, et que mon but premier n'était pas de te faire souffrir.

Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr  
Que cela nous serve encore

Ton silence m'indique que tu m'écoutes, et puis je l'entends, un sanglot ? Pourquoi pleuré bientôt je ne te ferais plus aucun mal, bientôt plus personne n'entendra parlé de moi.

Si j'abuse de ton temps  
Je m'excuse j'veux dire seulement

Mais avant de partir, laisse moi te dire que je regrette.

C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre  
C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre

Pourquoi pleuré alors que je n'en vaut pas la peine ? Pourquoi me faire sentir encore plus coupable ? Quatre je regrette sincèrement mais après ce soir plus rien ne me retiendra ici.

Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore  
Ni même que tu m'écoutes

Je t'aime à en mourir j'aimerais te revoir une dernière fois, mais je n'ose pas te le demander. Qu'en penserais-tu ? Ne pleure plus mon ange.

Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute

Sache au moins que l'amour que je t'ai porté était réellement sincère et c'est ca qui fait le plus mal. Je sens quelque chose qui coule sur mon visage.

Je dois partir maintenant  
Et laisser tourner la terre

Je pleure et je meurt d'amour pour toi, si tu pouvais ne serais ce qu'une fois ressentir ce que j'éprouve pour toi tu comprendrais pourquoi sans toi je ne vis plus.

Et laisser la poussière du temps  
Recouvrir notre histoire entière

Dans ton cœur je sais que j'aurais toujours une place, ne m'en veux pas...me demander de rester et de te voir heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre me sera insupportable

Mais j'abuse de ton temps  
J'n'ai plus d'excuse, je pars maintenant

Je te fais mes adieux même si au son de ta voix tu n'y crois pas trop, sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Mon ange je t'aime et t'aimerais à jamais.

Je sais j'abuse de ton temps  
J'n'ai plus d'excuse, j'veux dire seulement…  
  


Je raccroche le téléphone. Pardonne moi. Je me dirige dans mon lit, vide, froid, je pris mon couteau qui est posé sur ma table de nuit. Une lame glaciale, je m'installe confortablement sous mes couvertures. Une lame scintillante sous la douce lumière d'un rayon de la pleine lune. Je rapproche cette lame de mes veines…. 

Le lendemain la nouvelle tombait Trowa Barton fut retrouvé mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel, une photo de Quatre dans une main et dans l'autre un message, 

'Pardonne moi mais une vie sans toi n'est plus une vie, je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir, adieu. Trowa' 

Owari

Kao'chan : Ah encore une de faite « tte contente de son travail »

Trowa : ….

Kao'chan : bah kesya Tro ?

Trowa : tu m'as tué…

Kao'chan :  bah oui é ? 

Trowa : ….

Quatre : pkoi tu nous a fé ca ? ? ? ?

Kao'chan : bah ché po c venu tt seul….

Bon c po tt ca mé MARSUPI JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEE MICI BOCOUP POUR T COUPS DE POUCES BYZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO je tiens également à remercier ttes mé coupines ke j'aime é ke j'adore lé filles zêtes mé zétoiles  byzooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ^^.


End file.
